Markiplier x Reader
by Tealtrr
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries,but this is just a re-post of a Reader x Markiplier story I did on Deviantart..But this is very kid-friendly to said the least.


"When I'm apart from Maya,I feel incomplete...le-,"the pages quickly left to the floor with a loud thud. My eyes fluttered frantically as to what just left me in the blue to a very-well written novel. Few seconds passed when a simple,"Sorry,"was muttered from a feeble teenage girl. Irritated as I hadn't looked at the page I was in,I turned to the idiot who dragged me here when again another teenage,this time an overweight male,sat in the chair beside mine.

My mind raced to where she could have gone,I mean I hadn't read for too long,but this isn't the first time friends have left me reading to venture out of my sight. I retrieved my belongings from the carpeted floor and trying to act as if I knew what I was doing and mindlessly wandered to a active panel."SHUT UP,WADE,"a angry voice blurted out as a roaring crowd began all sorts of laughter.

Confused,out of my mind I walked out,attempting to attach the least amount of attention when I stepped on something soft."Yo watch where you step,jesus,"a obviously annoyed voice said as I repeatedly started to apologize,yet not even a moment past when I tripped on someone's Pumpkin Spice Latte,'This is why I hate moving and lattes.'Large droplets of the latte's residue slowly dripped my legs."Dude what the hell,"I heard a blonde* girl yap at me despite me already being covered in this disgusting liquid.

I immediately started to feel the lump in my neck as I could no longer have the ability to make a response. Grabbing my (f/c) sweater off my body and tying it around my hips when a rush of excited laughter bursted. Blushing furiously,I attempted to apologize for the latte and even offered to buy another one but she refused to listen so I finally called it a lost cause and turned to leave to huge room to return in search for my friend.

"Umph,"I turned just as someone bumped in a head-on collision with me,sending us both on the floor. I rub my head in pain as for the third time today I begin to express my sorrow with meaningless sorries."Damn I'm really sorry,"I heard coming from the guy,who I bumped into,with a microphone in his hands. I instantly recognized him as the guy running the panel,'Markiplier,'Yeah that's it!

But this did nothing to soothe the realization that I just bumped into the whole room's idol. But he didn't seem to notice me focus him out as he put his mic down and told me that he would buy me another latte,seeing me with sticky liquid still on my (b/f) body. Still apologizing,he took my hand and pulled me up from the floor,telling someone from the name of Wade to go on with the show as he showed me to the bathroom.

When we left the room,I was guided to the bathroom,during the trip to the room he,awkwardly,tried to make small chat but stopped after I didn't respond. This left us in silence as other panels were underway, giggles and fake screams could have been heard from the walls. I rushed into the restroom as we arrived and locked myself in. Not wasting time,I reached in my purse and pulled out some extra clothes,stored in there for events like this.

"Wow,that was quick,"the dark-haired man said as I left the room,still smelling like a latte*,"Hi,sorry I introduced myself to a fan so rudely but I doubt you'll be the only one smelling sweet,today."I blushed madly at this and he seemed to noticed and was quick to change to the subject,"So what's your favorite video of mine."I response to him saying that I had barely known him,let alone a ,then,proceed to ask why I would be at the panel and I told him my situation about losing my friend and aimlessly wondering in a attempt to find her.

"Maybe I can help find her," he,warmly,smiled,dragged me to the panel room and rushing to the back of the a microphone,he begun asking his fans for a favor,"If you guys can,like,help a girl find her friend her name is.."he paused and turned to me,"(b/f/n)."He repeated the name,just after this a girl stood from the chair and approached the stand.

"(b/f/n),"I could tell by the time her face become more visible to my eyes.I thank Mark and hoped to see him again and rushed to my friend but not before a hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to Mark holding a piece of paper,which I grabbed without a second thought because I was just so glad to see my friend.

*Timeskip to the hotel*

Tired from the entire day,the moment I slipped out of my clothes I didn't even bother to see the note with random scribbles on it, proceeding with the warm shower.

Finishing my shower,I stayed in my towel for a few minutes,grabbing my phone to pull up YouTube and searching up,'Markiplier.'Hundreds of videos popped up,I click the first video,which happened to be the 10,000 subscribers video,which sent me a fit of laughter from the as the video got more sincere about how he appreciated everything and continued with some inspirational stuff,I could tell why people would enjoy his video.

After the video,I went back the bathroom and picked up my dirty clothes to find the small ripped piece of paper that Mark had given to me but I hadn't bother to read now that I did,I was shocked to find an email that I assumed was Mark's under the words,'If you ever want to see me again,email the time and place,' with a smile face at the a quick email I sent four simple words, ' .StarBucks.4:30. '


End file.
